1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, especially to the communication apparatus which can be connected to a communication network such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN), an integrated services digital network (ISDN) or the like which provides an additional service such as call line identification presentation (CLIP).
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an ISDN, services such as call line identification presentation (CLIP) to notify a connected destination party of an originating-station subscriber's number and call line identification restriction (CLIR) to inhibit from notifying the connected destination party of the originating-station subscriber's number have been provided as additional services. Further, in recent years, similar services have been started in a PSTN.
However, in a conventional communication apparatus, an operation to be performed when the apparatus is connected to the network providing such the services must be registered as an initial setting value of the apparatus itself, or it must be manually determined which mode a call is to be generated in, every time a communication operation is performed.
For this reason, in such a conventional example, for example, even if the communication apparatus has a speaking function as a telephone and an image communication function as a facsimile apparatus, this communication apparatus operates only based on the initial setting value. Therefore, it is impossible to perform fine and flexible controlling such as "the CLIP is selected in speaking, and the CLIR is selected in image communication" or "the CLIP is always selected for the specific destination party which has been stored in the form of a shortened dial or the like, and the CLIR is always selected for the other destination parties".
Moreover, for example, a CLIR key or a CLIP key must be depressed to designate the mode every time the communication operation is performed.